Vampire knight revenge
by Dessa-lor
Summary: Yuuki doit fuir, fuir le seul homme, le seul vampire qu'elle aimait réellement et qui lui avait donné, cette petite fille adorable qu'est Yumi. Mais cette petite fille se pose des questions, pourquoi ne sait-elle rien de son père ? Pourquoi ne l'a t-elle même jamais vu ? Trop de questions sans réponses qui vont la pousser à le chercher contre le gré de sa mère.


- Yumi debout !

- Mmm...

- Yumi ! Lève toi ! C'est le jour de la rentrée, et tu vas être en retard !

- Mmm, tant mieux...

- Pas de ça, je te laisse 3 minutes montre en main pour te lever après je te verse ton jus d'orange sur la tête !

Elle ouvrit un œil et lui lança un regard noir.

- Si tu fais ça, je verse un verre d'eau dans ton lit et je dis à maman qu'il faut te mettre des couches !

- Tu ne feras pas ça à ton papy d'amour ?

- Oh crois moi que j'en suis capable !

Sur ce ton, il se tut et lui lança un regard désespéré pendant qu'elle se remit sous la couette. C'est à ce moment là que sa mère entra.

- Yumi, tu te lèves où je te sors moi-même et crois moi ce sera beaucoup BEAUCOUP moins agréable !

La petite se dressa droit comme un piquet sur son lit et s'affola vers la salle de bain. Le directeur soupira.

- Tu es plus stricte que moi …

- Monsieur le directeur, vous …

- Appelle moi papa !

- Oui papa, je disais vous devriez être moins patient avec elle, elle a 10 ans et elle rentre au collège aujourd'hui alors cessez de la traiter comme une petite fille à prendre avec des pincettes !

- Oh ! Elle est tellement adorable, les enfants grandissent si vite ! Dit-il la larme à l'oeil.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui soupira.

- J'espère juste qu'elle ne fera pas de mauvaises rencontres là bas …

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Il releva la tête aussitôt.

- Eh bien, le collège de l'Académie Cross est jumelé avec le lycée donc il y a un risque qu'elle croise des étudiants de la night class.

- Oh ! Tu te fais du soucies pour rien ! Ils ne sauront jamais qu'elle est SA fille.

- Je ne sais pas, elle lui ressemble tellement...

- Yuuki, tout va bien se passer. Il mit une main sur son épaule. Je t'ai dis que je serais là pour toi.

Puis il lui fis un petit clin d'oeil.

- Bon je vais aller, prendre le petit dej', Yumi ! On t'attend en bas ! Et n'en profite pas pour te recoucher !

- Oui maman ! Cria la petite à travers la porte de la salle de bain, occupée à s'habiller tant bien que mal.

Yumi avait un problème. Oui, un problème comme tous les enfants de son âge allant à l'école avait. Elle posa les mains de chaque côté du lavabo et leva sa tête vers le miroir en face d'elle. Son problème, c'est qu'il lui manquait cinq ou six heures de sommeil... Mais elle avait un tantinet peur de la réaction de sa mère quand elle la verrait recouchée. Donc elle enfila son nouvel uniforme et passa un coup de brosse dans ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement recourbés vers la fin et fila dans la cuisine rejoindre son grand-père et sa mère.

- Ma petite chérie !

- Mon papy ! Lui répondit-elle avec une fausse joie.

- Alors prête pour le grand jour !

- Non.

- Ah.. C'est problématique !

- En effet..

- Tu … veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu fais ne serais-ce qu'un pas à moins d'un mètre de moi et je hurle au viol ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Oh ! Yumi ! Arrête des bêtises ! Gronda sa mère. Ton sac est prêt, il est dans l'entrée. Le directeur t'y emmènera et c'est non négociable !

- Maman ! S'il te plait ! M'impose pas ça ! Elle hurla par terre en tenant le jupe de sa mère.

La femme s'accroupit et leva la tête de sa fille avec ses mains en la regardant avec un air très sérieux.

- Yumi, je ne peux pas aller avec toi jusqu'au collège, tu le sais .. et il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule, compris ?

La petite se remit debout.

- Oui maman... Marmonna t-elle.

Le collège Cross était un des nombreux bâtiments de l'Académie, il comprenait une vingtaine de salle de cours en tout genre, Art plastiques, Musique... Ainsi que la cantine, le foyer, l'infirmerie et les bureaux de l'administration. Le gymnase était un bâtiment commun entre les classes primaires, secondaires et terminales. Mais les classes étaient organisés afin de ne pas trop se croiser afin que le gymnase ne soit pas bondé et que les élèves puissent travailler chacun en paix.

Chaque élève, à la rentrée, à droit à un discours du directeur, des professeurs et aux appels interminables. Passer ces quelques heures ennuyeuses, les élèves purent enfin être dans leur classe avec leur professeur principal pour les guider dans leur année scolaire. Les emplois du temps et les règles de vie de l'établissement étaient expliquées et en fin de journée les élèves étaient relâchés soit dans leur internat, soit chez eux.

Yumi rentra chez elle le sac lourd des livres que son professeur leur avait donné, elle n'était pas habitué à tout ce ravitaillement. Dès qu'elle passa la porte de chez elle, sa mère la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda comment ça s'était passé en lui prenant son gros sac lourd et en rangeant elle-même les gros livres de l'école dans l'armoire de son bureau et elles descendirent dans la cuisine où il sentait bon le brownie du quatre heure. Yumi raconta sa journée à sa mère tout en mangeant.

Yumi monta les escaliers mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son portable dans la cuisine alors elle redescendit le chercher mais s'arrêta à la porte quand elle entendit sa mère et son grand-père discutaient entre eux. Elle n'avait pas entendu Kaien arrivait, pourtant.

« - Yuuki, Yumi a le droit de savoir et toi tu dois cesser de vivre dans la peur, explique le directeur. Personne ne viendra l'enlever, je te l'ai promis ! Personne ne sait qu'elle ait SA fille...

- Mais elle lui ressemble tellement, Monsieur le directeur, je dois la protéger et ce collège n'ait l'endroit approprié pour ça !

- Alors tu veux partir avec Yumi et la couper du reste du monde pour le restant de sa vie ?

- Bien sur que non ! Rétorqua Yuuki. J'ai dit à Yumi que son père était mort dans un accident et j'ai dit à Kaname que je ne voulais plus le voir car je ne l'aimais plus mais c'est deux mensonges me mèneront à ma perte et à celle de ma fille ! Je vous en pris, Monsieur le directeur, aidez-nous !

- Tu parles exactement comme cette fois-là, où tu étais venu me voir, répondit-il après un moment à l'observer. »

Elle baissa les yeux et pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras du directeur. Yumi ayant tout entendu, ne pu bouger le petit doigt. Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Son père n'était pas mort ? Et qui est ce Kaname ? Son père ?

Au bout d'un éternité, elle fini par tourner les talons, oubliant son téléphone et monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit son PC et tapa dans la barre de recherche le nom de Kaname. Elle cliqua sur le premier lien qu'elle trouvât.

Elle regarda la page devant elle, quelques photos d'un homme magnifique en sortit, ce n'était sûrement pas un humain, un vampire alors ? Peu importe, il fallait en savoir plus ! Les photos le montraient, le plus souvent, à des entrées de bâtiments luxueux, sur un tapis rouge, en compagnie de personnes célèbres dans le show-biz ou simplement des personnes richement vêtu.

Il était grand, relativement bien proportionné, avec des costumes toujours noirs ayant de formel à sexy selon le type de soirée, supposa t-elle. Il portait des cheveux bruns, mi-longs allant jusqu'au épaule avec un beau dégradé et des yeux bordeaux envoûtants. Sur les photos, nulle sourire n'éclairait son visage, tout était terne, endormi presque las.

Elle passa ensuite à ce qui était écrit sous les photos :

_31/12/1994_

_La soirée de fin d'année s'annonçant prometteuse sous la neige abondante, de multiples stars telles que Senri Shiki et Rima Toya, mannequins professionnels et Aido Hanabusa, riche génie de l'université de Todaï font leur entrée et c'est avec Ichijo Takuma que Kuran Kaname vient prendre part à cette soirée, cet homme, qui depuis 3 ans, nous avions plus eu de nouvelle ! _

Elle ferma la page et tapa cette fois, son nom en entier. Une fois de plus, elle cliqua sur le premier lien de la recherche et y trouva son identité complète.

_Nom : _Kuran

_Prénom : _Kaname

_Sexe :_ Masculin

_Né le :_ 16 janvier 1975

_A:_ Furano

_Taille : _1m84

(NDA : Carte non officielle bien sur)

Aucune autre information à son sujet n'était inscrit alors elle attendit que tout le monde soit couché pour aller fouillé dans le bureau de sa mère.

Elle descendit les marches à pas de loups et ouvra doucement la porte de la pièce. Un bureau en bois se tenait au milieu et de chaque côté se trouvait, des dossiers, des livres et des cadres. Elle s'avançât jusqu'au bureau et fouilla les tiroirs un à un. Mais il n'y avait que des des documents professionnels, alors elle chercha dans les grandes étagères et fureta chaque centimètre.

Au bout d'une heure, elle se laissa tomber à terre. Elle n'avait rien trouver. Pas de photos, ni documents officiels sur son origine. Alors elle se dirigea cette fois vers le bureau de son grand-père. Et c'est dans un des tiroirs qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait :

Une photo de sa mère souriante, dans les bras de ce fameux homme. Demain, elle lui demandrait des explications.


End file.
